Rain
by CL4P-5M45H
Summary: One night, fifteen years before The Jaegers were formed, a little girl found a red wooden box in her bedroom, a man that could change his face and together they discovered Ketchup Lettuce. This is the story of the Time Keeper, a charming two heart-ed alien who happens to look a lot like a 20 year old human. Watch as he is pulled into the chaos that is the assassins, Night Raid.
1. Prologue

**Rain**

 **An Akame Ga Kill Fanfiction**

 **Prologue**

 **Disclaimer: This Disclaimer will apply for all chapters. I don't own Akame Ga Kill, Anime or Manga, or Doctor Who. I only the Time Keeper, his sonic screwdriver and his TARDIS.**

 **A/N Note to all. This story does have an OC in it and I will say it, there will be Doctor Who references in this fic. However, this character isn't too much related to the Doctor Who story line apart from; He's a Time Lord (Or so he says), He has a TARDIS (It is stuck in the form of a red telephone box however. The windows are shaded in.), He has a Sonic Screwdriver (David Tennant's 'Day of the Doctor' screwdriver but with a red tip, not a blue one.) and he can regenerate. Basically all he has are similar traits to the Doctor but his personality and looks are different. There will also be little time travel.**

 _ **You will not however have to watch Doctor Who to be able to read this fic.**_

It was a stormy night. The rain pitter-pattering on the roof. A dark stormy night in which one would expect some hero to casually stroll into a village and seek shelter, usually on some sort of quest, looking for a lost lover or trying to conquer some kind of beast. That's what most would have thought, but tonight that wouldn't be the case. In a rather well made wooden manor on the outskirts of the village slept a little girl with long blue hair, she slept peacefully after a long day of training under her father in the ancient ways of the northern tribes. She had planned to have a long rest and be ready for tomorrow's rigorous exercise and training, unfortunately that wasn't what time had planned.

*CRASH*

A mighty wood crunching sound awoke her from her slumber and she jumped to her window. Only to realize that her window wasn't actually her window anymore. In its place was a big red wooden box which spelt out the word 'Telephone' on the top. Being trained to never assume something as defenceless, she grabbed a sword with a golden hilt, a family heirloom that had been passed down to her by her father. She held it in a normal defensive position and spoke as demanding as an eight year old could.

"W-Who are you?" Honestly, it would have been pretty cute had she not been holding a deadly weapon. As if the box had answered, it opened and smoke flooded her vision. She coughed while waving away some of it, trying to see what was in the mysterious box that had crashed into her bedroom. All she knew was that her father would have a fit.

"*Cough Cough* Please! Help me!" She saw a man walk out, dressed in what appeared to be a formal suit, although without a tailcoat he was wearing a blazer over his dress shirt with his tie. The Blazer and pants were a dark maroon colour while his dress shirt was black. He tore off his maroon tie as he fell to his knees. His face showed he was in agony, probably in pain. He tore of the blazer as he tried to stand back up. He doubled over once more as he clutched his stomach. "AGGH! It hurts!"

"Are you ok?" The girl asked as she stood by him and tried to help him up. He took the help gratefully and put his arm over the girl's shoulders. "What should I do?"

"Just lay me down on the bed!" He yelled still in pain. She obliged and laid him down on the bed. He pulled up his shirt to look at whatever ailed him. The little girl looked too and saw a wound she hadn't been taught about. It was some kind of metal bullet that had lodged itself into his lower chest region and the veins surrounding it were a deep shade of purple.

"What is that?" She asked slightly curious and slightly grossed out. The strange man then pulled out a yellow metal rod with a red tip. He pointed the device at his wound and pressed a button as the tip lit up. Seeing as the device did nothing, he then tried to pull it out. Unfortunately that just resulted in a lot of groaning in pain.

"It's a stinger from a Scoraptor's tail. Fascinating beings really, half reptilian half scorpion. Hence Scoraptor. Like a scorpion and a raptor? Unfortunately it's barbed. I won't be getting this out. The poison's already spread… looks like it's the end of me." He said taking her small hand into his. "Thanks for showing the kindness to help. Not many do these days. It's always the humans, always curious, always kind."

Suddenly he let her hand go and walked, or staggered you would call it, to the box from which he came from. He shut the door behind him and left the little girl to wonder who that man was. She was however disrupted by a rather painful yell and the box letting off a yellow glow. Thank goodness her parents were out at a tribal meeting and wouldn't be home for a few hours or she and the man would probably be punished severely.

The glow from the box died down and the door once again opened. In the doorway stood a completely different man than the one she saw before but they both had the same crimson suit. "All right! Parts check! Hands, still ten fingers that's nice. Legs? Good, strong, running legs. Hair."

He pulled down his fringe to see that it fell to his chin. "Oh god! I'm a woman! And I'm blonde!"

"No you're not." The young girl stated. The man then felt for an Adam's apple on his neck and, when finding it, sighed.

"Good, I'm not sure if I could handle breasts with the running I do. Actually that's a little rude, forget I said that, that was rude. I'm very open now aren't I? Don't answer that, it was rhetorical." He then approached the little girl. "And speaking of rude, I never asked for your name or introduced myself. I am the Time Keeper but please just call me Keeper."

"I'm…" She stopped for a second to think. Should she tell this man who she was? What happened to the other man who was there before and why were they both in the same suit? "…not telling you until you tell me where the other man went."

"Oh, archived."

"Sorry?"

"Archived. In my big ol' noggin! Another life gone, jeez I'm getting reckless aren't I?" He then looked under his shirt for the stinger and found it was not there. "And the stinger's gone too! Thank goodness, that hurt a lot. I'm hungry! Where's the kitchen? Oh right, your name?"

"I'm… Carol." The Keeper patted her on the shoulder.

"Well thank you very much for helping me before, Carol. I was hurting a lot. It's good to see someone who cares about a stupid man like me." He then stood up straight as if remembering something. They both heard a growl as they looked at the man's stomach. "Oh yes, where's the kitchen?"

* * *

General Esdeath of the Imperial army was, in the opinion of the public, a bad person.

Actually, more like a sadistic, horrifying, mad, insane and unpredictable person. Not that she cared much on what anyone else thought. They were all worms to her.

Except for one… the one who she loved at first sight.

Yet he ran away. That was disappointing.

Tatsumi… the young blacksmith. Quite obvious he wasn't just a blacksmith thanks to his fighting prowess. However it mattered not, his identity. As long as she could clamp that collar around his neck once more. She wanted him all for herself and no one could say otherwise.

"CAPTAIN!" However one could definitely disturb her thoughts.

"Yes Seryu? What is it? I was thinking."

"I-I apologize Esdeath-sama but one of the patrol teams found something odd last night." The ginger girl stated, followed by her small Teigu Coro.

"Odd?" The blue haired woman asked. "Odd how?"

"They found; 'a big red wooden box that seemed to appear out of thin air!' They found it in the court yard." She quoted off of the paper she had in her hands. The general's eyes opened wide and she started shaking.

"Give me that!" She ordered as she snatched the piece of paper from the young woman's hands. On it was an artist sketch of the box with the words 'Telephone' printed on the top. "Show me."

"W-What if it's hostile Esdeath-sama?"

"Show me so I can take care of him myself!"

* * *

"Here's the kitchen." Carol said as the led the strange man known as the Keeper to the 'food making chamber' as he for some reason referred to it as.

"Yes, brilliant!" He then started raiding her rather simple kitchen; one ice box, one wood fire oven, one stove, a bench and a pantry which the Keeper was rummaging through. He pulled out an apple then took a bite of it. He hurriedly spat out the spherical fruit. "Eugh… Apples are horrid. Horrid, horrid, horrid. I don't want fruit, fruit's terrible. I want vegetables. Vegetables! Come on Carol, veggies! What have you got?"

"Well…" The little girl said approaching the ice box.

First they tried carrot. She gave him a whole unpeeled carrot to which he took a great big bite out of. However it was apparently a 'big, pointy, disgusting thing' and didn't like it because it reminded him of the time he was ginger. That was a bad life apparently. Secondly they tried tomato which he decided to take a bite out of. Seeing as he didn't like it, he pushed the bad stuff out of his mouth like a toddler. After a few more tries involving onion, avocado and celery, Keeper decided to take matters into his own hands. He stopped Carol as she brought out the final type of veggie they had, an uncut lettuce, and pulled a bottle of ketchup out of the pantry. "Lettuce and Ketchup. That's what I want."

A few minutes later showed the Keeper shoving ketchup lettuce in his mouth and the young Carol sipping on a glass of water. "Sooooo… Mr. Keeper?"

"Just, Keeper, dear." He said with a mouth full of lettuce.

"What is that red box of yours?" She asked, curiosity burning in her eyes. She needed to know how that box had crashed into her window, what its function was and how it made the man in front of her change completely.

"Well, it's a secret. I don't know if I should say." He said cheekily, applying ketchup to a lettuce leaf. The little girl frowned and looked at him.

"Please tell me, or else I'll have tell my father we had a burglar."

"Oh really? Well I guess I might spill." He leant closer to her and whispered in her ear. "It's a time machine."

"A what?" She asked

"A time machine, it can take you into the future or the past and anywhere in space as well!"

"Really? It's just a small box." She said folding her arms and turning away. The Keeper then stood up and moved to the door.

"Tell you what Carol, anywhere in time and space! Let's go!" He said looking as the young girl turned around.

"R-really?!" She asked excitedly. He shook his head as locks of his untidy blonde hair fell over his face.

"Oh I'm going to have to fix that! Hair should never be this untidy! And clothes as well, I'm in tatters! Literally!" He said eyeing his ruined suit. He then looked to the little girl whom he had befriended. "Come on! Don't just stand there Carol!"

The Keeper started walking to Carol's room and to his beloved box. He entered the door and the girl was about to as well until he stopped her. "Hang on! I need to get some clothes first! I'll be back in 10 minutes!"

"O-okay…" Carol said lowering her head. He then got down so they were head to head.

"Hey… don't look so glum. I'll be back soon I promise. Just got to get some new clothes. Chin up Carol!" He said smiling warmly as to comfort her. She smiled back and started opening some drawers. She stared as the man closed the door and the box started vanishing into thin air and her wall started repairing. She got a small bag and started filling it with a small amount of clothes, her sword and a cute stuffed dog that her mother had sewn for her. After she finished, she put her shoes on and placed her bag on the bed. Then she waited.

And waited…

And waited…

And waited…

And slowly drifted to sleep…

She awoke the next morning to see that the box wasn't there and cried silently until her mother came and found her for breakfast.

* * *

General Esdeath was mad. Very, very mad. Seryu had not seen the General so mad since Tatsumi escaped for the second time, which was an eyesore. But right now, she seemed well and truly pissed off. She then wondered how her beloved captain was associated with the strange box. Did it contain an unjust being that deserved a punishment worse than death? Did the box have some relation to a recent crime? Was the box a Danger beast that the captain had been trying to slay for years? The only way she would know would be to enquire it from the General.

"Pardon me captain, but why has this box got you so worked up about? Is it a being that has been avoiding the fair hand of justice?" The ginger girl asked as the two (and Coro who was being silently dragged long luck a ragdoll.) set out to the scene. The blue haired woman didn't avert her gaze however.

"The inhabitant has some… personal… matters to attend to. Namely with me." She said coldly as the courtyard came into sight. In the middle of the mass of soldiers gathered, was the red box in the artist sketch. Run, who had seen the general approach, ushered the other soldiers out of the way to make room for the General. She walked straight up to the box and looked at it.

"Captain, we have tried all measures of opening the door but it stays firmly locked." Run stated while Esdeath raised her hand. "We have tried lock picking, explosives and Bols' teigu but nothing has worked…"

Run trailed off as Esdeath knocked.

Just plain old knocking.

And the door clicked. Followed by the door opening.

"Hello? Did someone knock? I was refuelling and…" He stared directly at the blue haired woman in front of him. "Are you by chance related to someone named Carol? Little girl, eight years old probably, exact same hair colour and eye colour as you?"

The Keeper looked the same facial features wise but had a completely different hair style and ensemble. His hair was slicked to the right (Look at the first style Matt Smith had as the Doctor, except blonde.) with an obviously large amount of hair product. He was wearing a grey suit with a white dress shirt underneath, with kustom skate shoes and a black bowtie with white polka dots. "I said 10 minutes, I must have landed in the wrong place."

"15 years…" Esdeath mumbled out.

"Sorry?" The Keeper asked. He however did not expect the punch that followed, sending him staggering back into the box. The Jaegers that had gathered around had not expected such an outburst from their usually calm leader.

"15 YEARS! Not 10 MINUTES!" By this time the man had recovered and stopped rubbing his cheek that was surprisingly unbruised. The man looked up at the enraged woman, then down to a watch he was wearing on his wrist.

"Oh dear. It seems I may have miscalculated the time. So I guess you're Carol then?" He said standing up. "I apologize for my… tardiness."

"TARDINESS?! My parents thought I was crazy! And the one time that I needed help, you weren't there!" She said walking into the box which was noticeably bigger on the inside. However, spacial rendering didn't seem to bother Esdeath in the slightest as she was consumed by rage.

"Well… I-I am very sorry about that and-" The Keeper ducked as a pot of tea left on his ship console was thrown his way. "Hey! That was a perfectly good pot of tea! I was going…to…"

Both adults stopped what they were doing when Kurome suddenly came in on all fours like a dog and sniffing intently. She followed the scent she had picked up to the console on which a lone Jammie Dodger sat on a plate. Finding the source of the scent, she sat crossed legged on the floor, grabbed the jam filled cookie and took a bite out of it.

"...drink…that. That was surprisingly adorable." The Keeper said as the girl on the floor fell backwards with her eyes closed, appearing to have suddenly keeled over. "Oh my goodness!"

The Keeper and Esdeath rushed over to the girl and the man checked her pulse. Feeling a pulse, he sighed in relief and saw that the girl was smiling and drooling. "She's fine, just over loaded by the amazingness that is the Jammie Dodger."

The two adults then stood up looking at each other. The icy, blue haired woman then looked at the man with a sad look in her eyes. "I can't forgive you for what you've done. You made me seem like a fool in front of my parents, made me saddened beyond belief and showed me that you can't trust anyone."

"What? Carol-" He began but was cut off.

"Esdeath. That's my name now."

"But Carol was a fantastic name, like something out of a fairy tale! Esdeath sounds like a disease or something."

"And that's what I am Keeper. A plague that has taken millions of lives and enjoyed every second of it. I'm not the naïve little girl I was once before and I no longer believe in fairy tales. There are no happy endings Keeper, only bad ones."

"That's not true Car-I mean Esdeath, there are good endings and people who you can trust. You just need to search for them." He said trying to change her opinion.

"Tell that to the people I've murdered. They didn't get a happy ending. No one in this day and age will. We live under a corrupt government in which no one gets treated fairly, apart from those with power, and theft, executions, bribery, rape and other atrocities are at their prime. There are those that try and fight, but they are weak and the weak are crushed by the strong."

"That is a _terrible_ thing to say! You are definitely not the girl I met before!"

"You could stay and fight with us Keeper, redeem yourself by fighting with the strong!"

"NEVER! I fight to protect the weak! It's my creed to not punish those who don't deserve it!" He said with rage filling his eyes. "GET OUT OF MY TARDIS! I NEVER WANT TO SEE _YOU_ AGAIN!"

This made the icy woman flinch. She had tried to recruit him but their morals had conflicted too much. All she could do was do as he ordered and take the black haired girl with her. At the door of the TARDIS, she looked back at him and his big box. "I always though it must have been bigger on the inside."

As Esdeath stepped out and closed the door, the box started vanishing just like it had that night. If he had believed what she said about the world and his morals truly lied in protecting the weak, then she was sure they would meet on the field of battle as enemies.

'Unfortunately for you Time Keeper, we will see each other's faces again, but yours will be hanging off of the tip of my sword.' She thought as the 'TARDIS', as he called it, disappeared. Kurome, who was slung over Esdeath's shoulder, woke up and reached out for the box.

"B-b-but… that cookie…It was the best cookie I've ever had."

 **A/N So? How was it? Basically the prologue was to show the reason The Keeper will join the Revolutionary Army instead of the Empire's Army, establish a connection between the Keeper and another person, and to show who the story will loosely revolve around. Basically if you don't like OC or AU, then don't read. This story will be set just after The Island episode so that unfortunately means no Sheele or Bulat. Soz you guys. However no one else apart from those three has died yet.**

 **For future reference, yes there will be ships. Some canon like TatsumixMine, some that aren't like WavexKurome (Even though it should be.), and an OC relationship, which I will not specify until it becomes blatantly obvious and I will need to put it in the description.**


	2. Chapter 1: Meet the Family

**Rain: Chapter 1**

Meat.

Meat, Meat, Meat.

Lots o' Meat.

Honestly, Tatsumi wondered how his fellow Night Raid members weren't either obese, dead, or just really lethargic all of the time. Now that he thought about it, him and Chelsea were the only two who had vegetables in front of them, Tatsumi because he thought it was part of a balanced diet and Chelsea because she was a vegetarian (AU Remember?). Everyone else however seemed to be enjoying their meat, and Akame was pretty much inhaling the chicken. He, despite his sadness at the lack of veggies, grinned at the mix-match of assassins in front of him. All in all, they were a big happy family and their base was a place where they could just be themselves.

"Tatsumi! Look out!" He heard Chelsea yelp as he saw Akame's chicken being thrown towards him. Luckily he ducked before he got a face full of white meat. Somehow in the middle of his thought train, a full scale food war had begun. He ducked under the table for cover as the inhabitants of the base spread out across the room. He noticed that an unamused Chelsea in the form of a small cat was also with him.

"This is madness, Tatsumi! Madness!" She somehow said even though she was a cat. Tatsumi just peeked his head out from under the table to see the calendar. He sighed then moved his head back under the table.

"Actually it's a Thursday. Something terrible always happens on a Thursday." Suddenly they heard a clatter of pots and pans come from the kitchen but none of the current food soldiers seemed to notice. Tatsumi and Chelsea looked at each other and nodded, Chelsea quietly crept to the kitchen using her cat form and Tatsumi crawled out from under the table and launched himself in the general area of the kitchen resulting in him ramming into the cupboard. The others thought that the two were trying to avoid becoming part of the quickly escalating war that was happening and didn't pay them any mind.

"Phew… That was close." Tatsumi said as Chelsea turned back into her human form.

"May I mention that your landing was oh so graceful?" Chelsea said with a smirk. Tatsumi grumbled as she pulled a lollipop out of her case and sucked on it. Remembering why they came in here in the first place, they started to look around the rather spacious kitchen. They, both not believing it, found what caused the pots to fall was in fact a big red telephone box. "Tatsumi?"

"Yeah?"

"Since when did we own a telephone box?"

"We don't."

"I do!" The two assassins jumped and looked back to the source of the random noise to see a blonde man wearing a bowtie holding a whole lettuce and a bottle of ketchup.

"Who are you?! How did you get here?! What's with the box?!" The two comrades shouted in unison. They noticed that the stranger was peeling off leaves from the lettuce and covering them with ketchup before stuffing them in his mouth.

"I fwewf!" The stranger said with food in his mouth.

"You what?" Chelsea asked, unable to understand the man's words.

"*gulp* I flew! All of space and time and I happened to land in your kitchen." The blonde man stood up and ignored the stares of disbelief from the two. "Well since I'm here, can either of you direct me to the base of Night Raid? I heard about them and apparently they are fighting this hell hole of an empire and I wanted to help them."

The man then noticed the seemingly silent girl behind the two holding a giant tuna and did the smart thing, ducking, while the other two got a good dose of Vitamin D.

"OI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING LETTING A RANDOM GUY IN HERE YOU BAKAS?!" An extremely ecstatic Mine yelled while holding the giant fish which both assassins had imprinted on this faces. This however attracted the attention of all the Night Raid members and they all rushed in to see a suited man with a bowtie laughing his ass off at the two teenage assassins with fish tattoos.

"OH MY GOD! HAHAHAHA!*Gasp* Okay, okay… it seems we have attracted a crowd." Suddenly he was confronted by Akame who had him by the shirt collar. He noticed how she had seemed to do it in complete silence and concluded he had probably landed in the kitchen of the very assassins he was trying to join.

"Eliminate." Akame said as she grabbed a kitchen knife from the bench and the strange bowtie man did so as well. Only he happened to grab a big spoon.

"Your eyes," He began as the two started dueling with their weapons of mass creation. "They've seen pain, the pain of losing one you love,"

This conversation didn't seem to hinder the girl as she tried to disarm the man but failed as he predicted she would do just that. "The pain of seeing them change into a monster,"

This time the man tried his hand on the offensive and struck with his spoon, his thrust was countered with a back handed knife strike that he barely deflected. "And the pain of not being able to do anything about it."

"…Stop…" She said still emotionless, their utensil war still raging on.

"You don't want to face that though do you? You don't want to give up."

"Stop."

"You don't think that this person is a hopeless cause, this person must be really important to you. Why don't you try then?"

"Stop!" Akame said falling for the strange man's words. However her next thrust, one filled with rage and anger, would be her downfall.

"Gotcha!" The man smiled as he side-stepped the thrust. Akame saw at the last moment she had messed up and prepared for a killing blow.

Fortunately for her the man was using a large metal spoon.

"Ow!" She yelped in surprise as the man slapped with the underside of the spoon on her forehead, causing her to drop her knife to grasp her aching head.

"You were a formidable opponent but the power of a spoon is absolute! All right! Night Raid, I presume. I volunteer as candidate." He said adjusting his bowtie.

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Najenda said as she talked with the bowtie wearing man in the recently cleaned dining room. "You are called the Time Keeper, Keeper for short and you travel through time and space in the big red box that is now in our kitchen?"

"Correct."

"And you want to join Night Raid to fight against the Empire because you feel your purpose is to protect those who can't protect themselves?"

"Also Correct."

"And you're 256 years old?"

"Yep." Everyone else looked rather skeptical of the strange man. He noticed this and turned around to the few members around him. "Oi you lot, stop it. I'm getting self-conscious here."

"Well if that is you're true age, then I will say you age gracefully." The silver haired woman said.

"Thank you. Now I've been searching for your base for around 2 months or so, though it probably would have been about 2 hours your time, and I have studied about the Teigus some of the people of the empire use. I already have seen a few on the personage of your acquaintances here and I was considering Teigu searching before I go out to the field of battle." He said.

"Hold on tiger." Najenda interrupted. "I still haven't said you were part of the team yet."

"Oh come one, I took out 'Death Touch' over there with a spoon!" He said pointing in Akame's direction. You could definitely see she was contemplating ways to kill him with as much pain as she could.

"First I want to see you in action. We have received a job recently concerning…"

Akame wasn't paying attention however and was busy pondering the strange man in her head. One he faced her with a _spoon_ of all things and won, two it appeared the Keeper could see into her very _soul_ through her eyes and three, he had manipulated her so _easily_. It wasn't the fact that he could see into her soul or beat her with a spoon that mattered, it was that she was so easily manipulated that bugged her. Akame was well known for keeping her emotions in check and suppressing even the slightest feeling in battle, yet this man had somehow made her unfocused. What he was saying wasn't even specific enough to really hurt her. I mean, I guess she was feeling like she shouldn't give up on Kurome even though she was almost a hopeless cause and she _could_ be trying harder to save her but…

How would he be able to make her feel how he wanted to?

"Hey, Akame?" The man she was thinking of was currently in front of her waving his hand in front of her face. She stared into his blue eyes for a moment until she realized…

She had just spaced out for about 5 minutes.

"I-I apologize for the spoon thing if that's what's wrong, or if it was the whole 'Death Touch' nickname. And I didn't mean anything I said before." It was only then she realized that she had wet eyes and quickly rubbed the mistiness away with her arm.

"I'm fine." Neither accepting nor rejecting his apology.

"Anyway," Najenda started. "Akame I want you to supervise the Keeper on this mission. You are only to interfere if he either dies or the enemy is clearly too much for him to handle. I also want you to take him into the armory to choose some weaponry."

"I understand."

"Good, now go. The deadline is sunrise." With a respectful bow from Akame and a nod from the Keeper, the two exited the room.

"Uh… Boss?" Tatsumi asked.

"Yeah?"

"What about the kitchen? And the box?"

Mine sighed. "You really think the Boss believes his story?"

"We break in obviously!" Leone said happily.

* * *

"Here is the armory." Akame's monotonous voice was the only sound heard in the room with many dangerous pieces of metal weaponry. "Pick something and let's go."

"Ah, so you were paying attention?" The Blonde man inquired. Akame had not actually been paying attention as before she was thinking about the man in front of her. She turned her head away and blushed slightly at her incompetence. The man chuckled at the display. "It's okay if you didn't, I can fill you in."

The man started looking through the various chests for a choice in weapons. "Basically, we are looking into a reported slave chain ruled by Yang Quan. Our mission is to eliminate Yang Quan, kill all of his subordinates and free the poor people that are trapped."

"Right."

"Good, can't have a supervisor who doesn't know what they are doing." The Keeper kept searching the various chests in the room as Akame returned to her thoughts. Why was she so unnerved around him? It's like he saw into her soul, found what made her weak and expanded upon that, forcing her to lash out. Obviously he had claimed to have no Teigu and the only known one that could see into a person's thoughts was the Teigu Zank the Beheader used which was currently kept with the revolutionary army. This obviously wasn't the work of any weapon (Mainly because he fought her with a regular spoon.) and had to assume it as some sort of hypnotism or psychic ability.

"Are you psychic?" The red eyed female asked.

"Sorry, what?" The Keeper responded confused. It wasn't the kind of question that one asks casually. "Psychic?"

"You utilized my inner feelings as a weakness, thus making me lose to you. It wasn't the work of a Teigu so the only option is that it was some sort of psychic ability."

"Uh… No…" He spoke as he pulled out a steel broadsword.

"Then how did you do it?"

"Do what?" Suddenly Akame had the Keeper pinned against the wall of the room using her body weight.

"How did you know about my sister?!" She said staring at him with anger induced killing intent. The Keeper realized that he had done more mental damage than he had meant to and his expression softened. "I've trained for so long to keep my emotions in check and you seemed to crush all of my training in about 30 seconds. It scares me…"

Hearing her say that through gritted teeth, he once again stared into her eyes. No words were spoken for 2 minutes as Akame took in what she was seeing. She couldn't just see his eyes but she also saw many deep and raw emotions. She saw memories, deep and emotional memories, ones that would keep you up at night. "W-what did I just…"

"A sample of my memories, I know how you felt because I could see the pain in your eyes was similar to mine."

"Explain. Explain everything."

"If we come back alive, you've got yourself a deal." He said with a smile. "Just remember Akame, the eyes aren't the windows to the soul. They are the doors and unfortunately you've left yours unlocked."

"Unlocked?! Do you know how much training I've gone through to keep my emotions in check?!"

"It's often when we think we know what we are doing, that we are the most clueless." He spoke wisely strapping the broadsword across his waist. "Right then!"

He walked out of the door and headed back towards that kitchen. "Onwards and upwards!"

"Where are you going?"

"To my box!" The Keeper said reminding her of the red telephone box that had miraculously appeared in their kitchen. As the two entered the kitchen they saw Lubbock caught in his own wires, Leone knocked unconscious in her beast form, Tatsumi in Incursio's armour and Najenda tyring to pry the doors to the box open and Mine who was adding various attachments to her Pumpkin. "OI! GET YOUR MITTS OFF OF HER!"

The ecstatic man ran and hugged the box while his red eyed companion stared at the ground thoughtfully. "WEREN'T ANY OF YOU TAUGHT TO TREAT LADIES WITH RESPECT?!" The Keeper scolded the assassins, and slapped them across the face with Mine's discarded tuna.

"Look, we're sorry, Keeper!" Tatsumi said as Incursio disappeared. The boy couldn't interrupt any further as he received another fish tattoo.

"And to think I was just about to show you the interior as well! Well you know what kids? No spaceship for you! We are going the long way, Akame." He said while dragging the red eyed girl who was pretty much used to the treatment by now.

"What were you going to show them?" The girl asked.

"Something never before seen in this world, but they will have to wait now." He said as the two reached the forest and he let go of Akame's arm. "I know the name of the place that they are hiding in; 'The Black Feather'."

"I know where that is, follow me." Akame said as they ran off into the night.

 **Well, Chapter 2 is done. I wasn't personally satisfied with this chapter but I needed a reason as to why the Keeper wouldn't just use the TARDIS for everything. Unlike the Doctor, the Time Keeper knows how to properly fly one and it is almost silent except for a slight buzzing, so I couldn't have it play a major part in his daily life as an assassin (Otherwise he looks like an OP Mary Sue). I don't want the Keeper to be OP in anyway as the only thing really going for him is the TARDIS.**

 **Just to make my point, here is a list of all the things the Keeper can do:**

 **Knows broadsword, fencing and katana sword fighting techniques. (Taught in Medieval times, Taught in France after the French Revolution and taught in the Edo Period at a samurai academy.)**

 **He has the TARDIS (Minimal sound when in use.)**

 **Has had lessons in hand to hand combat. (However he prefers a weapon.)**

 **He is a dead eye when it comes to Archery (Because he hates guns. Apart from Sniper Rifles.)**

 **He has his sonic screwdriver**

 **He is rather thin (Why he prefers light swords) and is extremely acrobatic (He does parkour)**

 **He can regenerate when he dies. (Not that he** _ **likes**_ **dying.)**

 **And that's about his skill set. He is basically good at stealth and speed but likes swords.**


End file.
